finchel pregnancy story
by melanienewton11
Summary: Rachel is pregnant and she tells the father of the baby and so Finn (the father of the baby ) stay together tells Rachel to stay with him until the baby is born and they can find a house to live in with each other and have more than one and then they can get married later on in the year will it happen or will it not happen and will Rachel and Finn ? finchel or not


Finn: hi Rachel

Rachel : hi Finn

Finn : what is with the silent treatment

Rachel : nothing ( walks away )

Finn : what is up

Rachel : ( crying ) I'm pregnant

Finn : what ( hugs her )

Rachel: your baby

Finn : mine

Rachel : yes

Finn : how long have you known

Rachel : since this morning

Finn : you should of rang me to come and pick you up

Rachel: I was scared

Finn : why

Rachel : because I thought you might be mad at me

Finn : I would never be mad at you

Rachel : never I feel like I am going to be sick Finn

Finn : do you want me to come with you

Rachel: if you don't mind

Finn : I love you

Rachel: I love you too

Finn : come on

Rachel: OK I am coming

Finn : I think I am going to skip class only so I can look after you

Rachel : you can't we both need to graduate

Finn : I do not care about school i care about you and only you

Rachel : do you mean it

Finn : yes I do mean it

Rachel : I think I might go home

Finn : let me go and tell Mr shue and glee club that I am taking you home first so wait for me

Rachel: OK I will wait

Finn : good

Rachel : where is he

Finn : rach let's go

Rachel : I need to get something from my locker

Finn : ok you can stay with me

Rachel : ok but first can you take me home so I can get some stuff from my room

Finn : ok let's go

Rachel : right I have pack some stuff

Finn : I told your mum that you staying at mine for a sleepover

Rachel : thanks Finn

Finn : I love my beautiful girlfriend

Rachel : thank you

Finn : let's go

Rachel: ok

Finn : ( opens the car door for Rachel) there you go

Rachel : thank you

Finn : your welcome

FM : hi Rachel and Finn

Finn : hi mom

Rachel : hi carol

FM : Finn told me that you are pregnant

Rachel : ( looks at Finn and smile) yes I am

FM : you can go up to Finns room and stay there ok

Rachel : ok

Finn : do you want me to help you unpack because you will be sleeping with me ( kiss Rachel)

Rachel : I am happy with that ( kiss Finn)

Finn. : let's go upstairs

Rachel: ok

Finn : u ok

Rachel : no

Rachel no

Finn what is wrong

Rachel the baby is kicking

Finn let me feel rach ( excited)

Rachel ok (moves Finns hand onto her stomach)

Finn woah look like this might be a quarterback or amazing singer like you

Rachel Finn i love you ( blushing)

Finn I love you my beautiful pregnant girlfriend

Rachel u ok

Finn I am fine but can i ask you something

Rachel ok

Finn have you got an appointment booked yet

Rachel no but you can make it for us

Finn ok back in a minute ( kiss Rachel)

Rachel ok ( kiss Finn)

Finn Rachel I am back

Rachel ( asleep)

Finn ( tucks rach in bed ) I am go outside I will take the phone with me so I can make appointment ( whispers to rach )

Rachel Finn ( wakes up)

Finn shush made an appointment

Rachel when is it

Finn tomorrow

Rachel what time

Finn 9:30 in the morning

Rachel ok ( kiss Finn )

Finn ( kiss Rachel )

Rachel why did you go outside

Finn because you was asleep and I did not want to wake you up

Rachel. OK can u get me a drink plz

Finn ok my baby girl

Rachel I am going to sleep

Finn OK rach

Rachel. ( asleep)

Finn hi mum can you get Rachel a drink then I will take it up

fm ok but tea will be ready soon where is rach

Rachel ( still asleep upstairs)

Finn asleep upstairs

Rachel. ( asleep)

fm when she wakes up tell her tea will be ready

Finn ok I will thanks mum

Rachel. ( wakes up ) ( walks downstairs)

FM u OK rach tea is ready

Finn come on each ( put his hand out for her)

rachel ( takes his hand ) ok I am hungry

Finn I can tell did you have anything before you came

Rachel no

Finn why

fm I was about to ask that

Rachel. Idk

Finn I'm worried rach

Rachel. Do you want me to tell you Finn

Finn yes

Rachel come to the kitchen

Finn OK

Rachel because I am not very hungry lately

Finn why

Rachel idk

FM you and Rachel OK

Finn I am Fine and Rach is tired


End file.
